Of Arguments, Handcuffs and Fed up friends
by eternityforklaine21
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been at Dalton, and have always hated each other. They call it hate, their friends call it sexual tension. Eventually Wes get's fed up and does something about it! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt hated today. He wasn't feeling well at all. He was glad that it was a uniform free day because he woke up late, had a splitting headache and was feeling really dehydrated. He knew he didn't have time to have breakfast so he just got a cup of water, and downed it. He picked up his things and left for the day still in PJ's. He knew it wasn't going to be a good day, he had no idea what would happen, but he just knew.

* * *

They always bickered. It had been so since they first met. They were like Chalk and Cheese. They just didn't mix. Today was just like any other at Dalton Academy, the sun was shining - Pavarotti was humming and of course Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were arguing. Wes and David had learned to wait patiently for them to stop fighting. Intervening often caused more arguments, so they just let it ride out.

The four of them were confined in the Warbler Common Room. Blaine having searched for his vanished roommates. Blaine had barely been in the room for five minutes before being attacked by a rather bored Kurt. Blaine was Kurt's escape. He was Kurt's healthy way of venting. He stopped Kurt bottling up his rage and took it in his stride, flirting a while to - often pissing Kurt off more most days. Today however was not one of those days. Blaine had just been told that if he didn't pick up his grades then he would be kicked off his scholarship at Dalton Academy. So he fought back with Kurt.

"You know what Kurt, I don't care! Nobody likes you anyway so just get out of my face!" Blaine growled at him.

"I was here first!" Kurt shouted. "And what do you mean nobody likes me?" He added thoughtfully.

"Well let's see. Nick thinks you're to bossy. Jeff is terrified of you. I think you're a class A bitch! Top points for you and.. Wes.. David, pitch me a few words would you?" David said nothing, just bit his lip. The truth was, he didn't want his friends fighting. The sexual tension was getting on everybody's nerves.

"I am so sick of you two arguing!" Wes shouted. It took a lot to make him snap, but Kurt and Blaine just crossed the line. The fine line between normality and insanity. It was time to do something to get them both to stop arguing. Wes stood up and left the room.

"See what you did! Now Wes is pissed and isn't talking to me." Snapped Kurt.

"Me? For god's sakes Kurt. Do you ever stop whining?" Blaine growled at him. Suddenly he felt a snap at his wrist. Kurt felt the same. They looked down in shock.

"What the.. Wes this isn't funny." Kurt said in bemusement. He tugged at the silver manacle now binding him to Blaine _jerk face _he thought. Wes glared. Having re-entered the room, he had clapped a nice pair of handcuffs on his friends.

"I think it is. It's amazing. Right David?" David looked ready to burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Blaine looked livid, he looked as if he was going to kill Wes, or David. Whoever the handcuffs would allow him to kill first he thought.

"Stop messing around Wes." Blaine warned. Wes just smirked and held the key to the handcuffs up. He slipped it into and envelope and ran off.

"David! Follow him and get the key!" Kurt ordered. David just laughed an started walking backwards. "Do it yourself's, I need to start my Halo marathon."

Kurt screeched and stormed out, following a very pissed of Blaine with him. Unfortunately, they lost Wes. They knew Wes was plotting though, he was scheming. Probably taking bets, and it didn't suit him.

"This is your fault." Kurt complained sitting down.

"You always blame me." Blaine mumbled. He lay his hand on his lap, only to have his right one yanked away. He realised that Kurt's hands must of been in a rather compromising position and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"It's because you're always to blame." Kurt mumbled fiddling with the links between the handcuffs. He growled realising the handcuffs were solid steel, and they wouldn't be able to open them without a key.

"Any clues to who gave Wes these handcuffs then?" Blaine asked.

"Probably his girlfriend, kinky fuckers." Kurt said offhandedly. He tore his right hand towards his bag removing a clip. He started hacking the lock.

"Careful. If you break the lock, then we're stuck with this on for the rest of our lives." Blaine warned.

"Shut it." Kurt snapped raising his hand really fast that Blaine's own hand hit him in the face. Blaine looked appalled and did the same to Kurt. Kurt smiled inwardly, his lips didn't actually move. He knew how to take advantage of a situation. It was an ability he had been graced with at birth. He could turn the waterworks on and off as he pleased.

Kurt burst into tears and held the side of his face where he'd caused a large red mark to sit there. It didn't hurt much, but what Blaine didn't know wouldn't hurt.. well him.

"Oh don't.." Blaine said in slight shock. He hadn't been aware that he'd made Kurt hit himself that hard. Kurt sniffed and when Blaine tried to place his hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him, Kurt flinched away as though he was afraid of Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I guess.. I'll uh, I'll figure a way out of this for us, right?" Blaine tried to console him. He wasn't very good at it.

"Well done Mr I Have All The Solo's! How do you suppose we do that?" Kurt asked in hysterics. It took a lot for him to not burst into laughter. He had Blaine stuck on him. Wrapped around his finger! _Priceless _he thought.

"Uh.." Blaine hesitated. "Come with me." He said as he stood up.

"Like I have a choice." murmured Kurt as Blaine dragged him off.

* * *

Jeff laughed. "He handcuffed you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up brainiac! Can you get us out or not?" Kurt snapped. He wasn't supposed to be mean but he was really pissed off at the minute.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. Kurt brushed his fake tears away with his left hand causing Blaine to whack him in the nose.

"Hey you idiot!" Kurt growled.

"You moved!" Protested Blaine slightly angry. He was really fed up.

"Oh shut up. Jeff, please fix this.. I can't stand being stuck next to this idiot for another seconded." Pleaded Kurt.

"Hmm.." Jeff took Kurt and Blaine's hands and placed them on the desk. "Solid steel. Very hard to break. Is it possible? No. I could probably invent something but it'll probably be a life or death situation."

"I'd rather be stuck to old whiny over here for the rest of my life." Blaine said in shock.

"I can have it up and running in two weeks for you." Jeff promised.

"Two weeks!" Complained Kurt.

"Give or take a day." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Mumbled Kurt in disappointment.

That night after several failed attempts at snapping the links of the handcuffs _involving buzz saws in wood shop. And some very frozen fingers from attempting to freeze and then heat the handcuffs. _Kurt and Blaine were faced with a problem.

"What do we do about sleeping?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"We're just going to have to use the same room. Our RA's sick, so nobody will check up on us." Blaine assured him. He didn't fancy sharing a room with Wes because he'd be tempted to punch his lights out.

"You mean I have to share a bed with you." Moaned Kurt.

"Um.. not necessarily." He said opening the door. "Nick. I'm having your bed for tonight. You're having mine."

"How come?" asked Nick looking up from his homework. He was someone who actually studied. He wasn't going to lose his scholarship.

"I'm how come." Kurt said. Nick looked up. "Uh.. Kurt, It's after 9." He said looking at his watch. He then burst into laughter when he saw what was going on. "What happened?"

"Wes happened." Blaine complained, rubbing his sore wrist. Obviously Kurt thought he could escape by forcing the handcuffs off.

"I don't have a.. wait a minute? Wes actually got fed up of your arguing?"

"Yes, he is an evil person." Kurt informed him.

"And how do you two intend to shower?" Kurt froze. "Don't even think it Anderson." He warned.

"I was thinking how disgusting that would be actually." He told Kurt. Kurt glared.

"Nick, go get me my toothbrush and some bed clothes please." After having a failing staring contest with him.

"Well done genius, how do you suppose you're going to change into you PJs?" Nick asked.

"You'll just have to close your eyes." He told Blaine.

"Don't be stupid Kurt." Blaine told him. "You won't even be able to get your shirt over your head." Kurt looked thoughtful.

"Not true. I can't get anything over my arm.. you have scissors right? Nick please can you get my stuff!" Kurt ordered, on the verge of a breakdown. Nick left the room muttering something about bossy people. Kurt paused.

"You don't think I'm too bossy do you?" Kurt asked Blaine wanting an honest answer.

"Yeah I do. I think you are a vindictive little brat and all in all, a complete bitch" Kurt chewed his lip.

"Fine.." He said haughtily. "Fine." He tried to turn away from Blaine but instead turned Blaine into him accidentally. Blaine wasn't doing it voluntarily.

"Oh don't be like that." Recently he'd been upsetting Kurt. Which was weird. He'd never normally upset him, just piss him off.

"You've made your point." Kurt snapped at him. They both stayed silent until Nick came back into the room.

* * *

Nick threw Kurt a load of clothes and a toothbrush.

"What did Wes say?" Blaine asked, hoping maybe Wes had backed out like he normally did with things like this.

"He said, once you two stop acting like complete prats and start acting like normal human beings and friends.. then he'll get the key back."

"Get it back? what did he do?"

"He mailed it to his pen pal. He can get it back in like two days.. when he decides to." It looked like Wes was sticking to his guns this time.

"Wes is a stupid little.." Blaine tried to say.

"I've heard it all before." Nick said raising his hands. "This'll do you both some good."

"Good? You don't seem to realise that in 12 hours, I'll be dragging a dead body around the campus!" Shouted Kurt.

"Oh be quiet, this isn't a walk in the park for me either." Blaine said as he led Kurt into the bathroom. He just managed to grab the scissors.

"Right let me think." Kurt said snipping the scissors. He sliced the sleeve of his shirt. He slid his right arm out and pulled it down to his waist. "Blaine close your eyes." Kurt instructed, realising he was practically half naked in front of him. Blaine sighed.

"You always spoil my fun." he muttered but he did actually shut his eyes. He allowed Kurt to change, with difficulty. He felt his arm nearly being ripped from his socket a few times.

"You don't have cellotape do you? Or a needle and thread?"

"We're in a bathroom Kurt." Blaine snapped at him.

"Oh whatever. Give me your shirt. You can open your eyes now." Kurt was dressed in shorts and a vest with no strap on one side. Because the strap had been cut, it hung down and showed an awful lot of skin. Blaine tried to catch his breath. Kurt was really good at fashion.

"I don't wear a shirt in bed." He told Kurt. He did. He just didn't fancy all his clothes being cut up. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Come here." He took the scissors and placed the cold metal against Blaine's skin. He flinched causing Kurt to stab him. "Sorry." Mumbled Kurt carelessly.

"Too right you're sorry! I'm bleeding." He complained.

"Oh stop being such a baby." He told Blaine cutting the sleeve of his shirt up to his neck. He then helped him step out of it. It was difficult because it all had to be done backwards. Kurt realised he had made quite a gash in Blaine's arm. He didn't feel sorry for him. He grabbed a wash towel and dampened it, rubbing it against Blaine's forearm.

"You're a nasty piece of work Hummel." Blaine told him. Kurt shrugged.

"So you're always telling me." Kurt said sarcastically. Then he felt hurt. "I'm not that bad Blaine." He had to think.. _Am I?_

"Tell that to the scar I'm going to have."

"It was an accident." Kurt protested sadly. He hadn't actually meant to hurt Blaine. "Living with you is going to be impossible."

"I'm glad I'm not sharing a bed with you. I bet you kick."

"I bet you snore." Kurt replied.

"You never shut up while you're awake, I bet you talk in your sleep."

"I bet you wet the bed." They continued to bicker. They went about their nightly rituals, brushing their teeth _And thumping each other in the mouth._ Going to the toilet _Each ensuring the other's eyes were closed_ and washing their faces _Whacking each other accidentally-on-purpose all the while_.

Nick and Jeff had laid out a makeshift bed of a quilt and a pillow with a blanket on the floor next to Nick's bed. Jeff snickered. Kurt said nothing. Blaine gave Jeff the finger as he climbed into the bed. Kurt was forced to lay on his front with his arm stretched in the space between the beds. It wasn't comfortable at all.

They say after midnight morning will come. This idiomatic expression basically means that after the worst point, things pick up. This isn't always true. Every time Blaine moved he yanked Kurt's arm out of his socket so he pulled Blaine back and kept almost pulling him out of bed. Eventually he pulled Kurt so much that he pulled Blaine back to hard. He fell out the bed and on top of Kurt.

"Ouch." Kurt said taking a deep breath. Blaine's face was millimetres from his own.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Blaine asked him. He couldn't move off of Kurt because he was cuffed to him and he was leaning into the bed on his other side.

"Nope." Kurt whispered. "It isn't."

"We're going to have to share." Kurt nodded. He tried to sit up and knocked his head into Blaine's. They bumped their jaws together in an almost kiss. Kurt turned bright red. Blaine stood up and Kurt didn't. Kurt sat up with his arm dangling. Blaine rolled his eyes. He slid his locked hand into Kurt's and helped him up.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch." He mumbled as they climbed into bed.

"You did." Kurt said.

"Well yeah.." He paused. "I supposed I did, but you're not.. okay. There I said it."

"Thanks." Kurt realised that in order to be comfortable, Blaine would have to put his arm around him. He led Blaine's arm across his stomach and pulled into him. His back was against Blaine's stomach. Blaine lay his chin on Kurt's head.

"Think we'll get out of this soon?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Too tired to think." Blaine said sleepily. "Night." He kissed the back of Kurt's hair lightly. Kurt felt very confused. Must be that new apple shampoo of his..

* * *

**I hope you like this, I'm not sure if it will be any good or not. I think this will only be a short multi-fic, like 5 chapters. But your reviews are always welcome. Good and bad advice is good to me, so I can see what I'm doing wrong. I'm not really a writer, it's just something I do in my spare time.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and favourites on my one-shots. I hope this is as good as them.**

**I'll update soon, I promised. - J xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys are kind of awesome, it's really nice to know people like my writing. I'm not quite sure what's going to happen, so we'll just go with the flow and see how the story goes. I have finished work early today, that's why I'm posting a new chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome. -J xo**

* * *

However hard you try, there are just some things in life that you cannot avoid. One of those things is reality. Every morning when you wake up, you'll be forced to go to school or work. It's a sad fact in life, and another sad face is that reality bites.

When Blaine woke up to his usual alarm, he found that he didn't want to face reality. Which is unusual because normally he couldn't wait to go about his everyday life.. Especially to annoy Kurt.

"Kurt.." He mumbled. "Kurt wake up."

"Time's it?" He whispered.

"Seven." Blaine informed him sitting up and dragging Kurt's arm up.

"Give me another half hour at least." Kurt ordered, tugging his arm back.

"Oh come on. We have to do everything together. It'll take us ages to get ready."

"I'm up, I'm up." Kurt yawned deeply. Blaine didn't believe him, he ran his free hand through his own hair. "I need a shower." He muttered to himself.

"Nuh huh. Get lost, Jack frost." Kurt groaned.

"Oh shut up, I didn't say now. We'll rust." He tried to climb over Kurt but Kurt pushed him back.

"Use your common sense for one, and let me get up first." Kurt said. They slid out of the bed really awkwardly.

"How do you two intend to face school?" Nick asked pulling off his night shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away.

"With great difficulty." Blaine said simply. It was true.

After the hassles of the bathroom morning rituals _with Kurt complaining for 10 minutes about not being able to do his skin care regimen, _they had to face the whole clothing issue.

"It's cool for you to plod round our dorm half dressed." Jeff told him indicating the off-the-shoulder-half-way-down-the-waist vest Kurt was currently supporting. "But I think you'll be arrested for indecent exposure if you walk like that around campus." Kurt blushed slightly.

"Don't worry, I've got that sorted. Blaine hand me your shirt."

"No you'll attack me with the scissors again." He moaned.

"Again?" Nick asked.

"Look." He showed the two boys the large gash across his arm. Nick and Jeff widened their eyes. They had always know Kurt had a temper but.. Kurt huffed.

"Fine then.. you won't pick a white shirt? I'll pick one for you." He grabbed on of Blaine's tank tops and slashed the strap in two and handed it to him.

"And how do I put it on Inspector Morse?" He asked.

"Look.. you step into it. Stop being so dumb Anderson."

"If you'll stop being so bossy!"

"I am not bossy!" Kurt hissed.

"Whatever you say Hummel."

"And would you stop calling me that, my name is Kurt nit wit."

Kurt hadn't lied when he said he'd got the clothing issue sorted. He dragged Blaine to his own dorm room. David was there and complied with Kurt, appearing with a needle and thread. Wes scarpered, which was very sensible because Blaine was ready to tear his head off.

"I can't believe Wes hasn't backed down yet. He normally would." David practically gushed. He was loving this.

"Apparently, he sent the key abroad." Kurt said.

"Woah, isn't that going a little.." Started David.

"OTT? Overboard? Crazy Daisy?" Blaine suggested wincing as David stabbed him with the needle.

"I was going to say too far but.. How do you go about getting a shower anyway." David asked.

"There's a gap in the curtains.." Blaine said. "One can sit outside it."

"No way in hell." Kurt snapped.

"I think it's more likely that Jeff will fix his new invention to get us out of these things before you become a civilised human being. I can't go two weeks without a shower Kurt."

"Me uncivilised?" Kurt practically bit Blaine's head off. David silently allowed them to continue whilst sewing up Blaine's sleeve. Blaine was so glad they had a uniform free week this week or else he would lose his scholarship for sure.

"There.. I am a master at sewing! Genius. Now.. to face media class." Kurt suddenly looked alarmed. "I don't have media." He said.

"What do you have?" Blaine asked.

"Art." He said turning paler than he already was. "I like art."

"I like media. Well we'll have to flip for it then won't we.. call it." Blaine said removing a coin from his jeans back pocket. "Tails?" Kurt suggested as the coin fell to the floor. Blaine normally would have caught it but he only had the balance of one hand and had to let it drop.

"Heads." Announced David thoroughly amused by the whole situation. Kurt groaned and Blaine smirked.

"Come on Jailbirds." David ordered leading the way out.

"What do we tell Mr Roberts?" Kurt asked as the three headed to media class.

"That it's part of our science project." Blaine explained. Evidently he'd already thought of something.

"And what do we tell our science teacher?" Kurt questioned.

"Um.. that it's a social studies extra credit report?" He suggested. Kurt nodded. That would have to do.

* * *

The bell rang and Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine led him into the media classroom. He trusted Blaine not to walk him into a wall or something.

"Mr Hummel, what do I owe the pleasure? You're not in this class." Mr Roberts said looking at him in confusion.

"I am/He is now." Kurt and Blaine said together. They held up their handcuffed wrists. The class all 'whooped' and cat called, they swore they heard somebody mention something about sexual tension. What sexual tension?

"Some experiment gone wrong?" Jeered Sebastian. He had always hate Kurt, he wanted Blaine for himself but Blaine didn't like him. Kurt advanced towards Sebastian but Blaine held him back.

"Behave. It's part of a science project we were assigned." The only people who were in their science class were Wes Jeff and Nick and they already knew the truth, so it didn't look likely that anybody would click onto what actually happened.

"Interesting. What results are you hoping to find?"

"Whether or not I end up killing him or not." Kurt answered.

"Or I him." Blaine said as he took a seat. Kurt gave an angry squawk and pulled Blaine back up as they went for a chair. Mr Roberts looked amused, as did everybody else in the class.

"Bossy people." Blaine murmured logging onto his computer.

"Idiot's." Kurt said surrendering the use of his left hand while he typed in his password.

"Quit hitting my keys. You're making me mistype and to be quite frank, it's getting annoying." Blaine growled attempting to type his password in for the fourth time.

"Why is your password so long?"

"Because.. just because okay." Blaine said. He had picked an incredibly stupid password, very annoying and seemed to go on forever _a bit like Kurt _thought Blaine. "HarrypotterisawesomeandIwanttomarryDanielRadcliff e" Was his password. At least nobody would hack him. He didn't need to do much anyway, so IM'd some people while pretending to do his work.

**Blainepotter**: How long are you keeping this up for?  
**WesWarbler**: Until you start behaving like normal people. Can you do that Blaine?  
**Blainepotter**: But he's driving Wesley!

Kurt flapped and grabbed the keyboard, he changed the font colour and started writing a reply.

**Blainepotter**: I'm driving him mad? You should see what the Nutter does to me!  
**WesWarbler**: Tough luck brothers. You guys BOTH drive me mad. Now leave me alone I'm trying to study and need my sound on it. If I get caught being IM'd I'll be forced to read it out again and you do NOT want everybody to know why you're both like this do you?

Blaine groaned. "You scared him off." He told Kurt.

"Oh shut it." Kurt said hitting buttons with his free hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Hacking David's account." Kurt explained in a whisper.

"What!" He thought this was a bad idea, but something fun to do. Why didn't he think of this.

"Oh come on, It'll be fun." Kurt said with a smirk as he hit submit. 'Password accepted.'

**WarblerDavid: **Hey Wes, I know we've been best friends but I've fancied you for the longest time now. How about you come with me to the dance tomorrow? You know, as a date? Love David.

There was a loud messenger tone as Wes' computer screen lit up.

"Wes are you.. Instant messaging in class again?" Mr Roberts asked. Wes hung his head. "If it's so important, then how about you read your message out?"

"Uh.. I guess.." Wes said. "Hey Wes, I know we've been best friends but I've fancied you for the longest time now." Wes turned scarlet. The message was from David Thompson. "How about you come to the dance with me tomorrow? You know, as a date?".. David's face was a picture. Somebody had asked Wes out? He couldn't help but feel jealous! "Love.. David." David looked alarmed. He hadn't sent that! Now, who else knew his password was 'Iminlovewithmybestfriendwesley'?

"Well Mr Yang, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr Roberts asked, slightly flustered that it had been so personal. David turned crimson and lay his head in his hands. He could not have been more embarrassed at this point in time. Wes hated him and was about to turn down the invite from some imposter posing as him in front of the whole class!

"Uhm? Pick me up at 7?" Wes suggested. David looked up in shock.

"Uh sure." He muttered. Wes turned cherry red and shut down his IM windows.

"You're priceless Hummel. You know that?" Blaine whispered to him taking his keyboard back.

"I know. I'm hoping that if we please Wes enough, we might be in his good books for a while." Kurt explained ignoring the 'Hummel' again.

"Might have known you'd have an ulterior motive." Kurt just smiled.

"Hey class!" Said Trent skipping into the room. Cameron followed soon behind him. Blaine had never forgiven them for pairing him up with Kurt for an event that time. He'd been so close to kissing Kurt.

"Just wanted to say that the DA dance is tomorrow night." Kurt had point blank objected any boy who dared to ask him. Blaine had politely refused every boy wanting his affections _which had been quite a few _He didn't think he'd be able to do much dancing when he got there anyway with Kurt on his wrist.

"And we all hope you have your dates sorted." Trent told them.

"Like some of us have a choice." Mumbled Kurt under his breath.

"Oooh, interesting fashion statement.." Trent said looking at the handcuffs with cautious eyes. He didn't quite Kurt or Blaine not to bite his head right off his neck.

"Handcuffs are not fun!" Cameron announced.

"Not at all." Blaine said flicking Kurt's hand out of his way.

"Anyway, we want you all to have a swell time tomorrow night. And.. I guess we'll see you there!" Trent grinned at them all before leaving the room. Cameron strolled out after him.

Kurt frowned. "I guess we're going to the dance together." He muttered.

"You mean I have to cut up my best clothes?" Blaine complained.

"Either that or you go in your scruffy stuff." He suggested.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I don't have scruffy stuff." He went to pop his collar but realised he was wearing a vest like top and quickly pretended to be rearranging his neckline.

"Well go shirtless." Kurt snapped losing his temper with Blaine.

"I will if you will." He teased. Kurt blushed slightly. "Ha! I made you blush." He teased Kurt in a sing song voice while tapping his nose. Kurt snapped his jaw hurriedly. He would of taken off Blaine's fingers if he didn't have quick reflexes.

"Oh cram it Anderson. Now you got your first lesson choice, so you're coming with me to Home Ec." Kurt demanded.

"I'm not cooking!" Blaine spluttered in disbelief. Cooking wasn't his thing, it would be if he could actually make something better than toast without burning it.

"You don't have a choice." Needless to say, Blaine did have a choice. He had the choice of doing everything Kurt told him.. or being completely rebellious and deliberately disobeying him. Guess which one he chose?

* * *

Blaine wasn't one to be manipulated and bossed around. He hated it. So he misbehaved. "Flour." Obviously with only one hand, Kurt was relying on Blaine.. and he wan't complying with her at all.

"How much?"

"About 50 grams." Kurt instructed holding out the bowl as Blaine weighed out 500 grams and tipped the whole lot in before Kurt could say anything. He screeched loudly and began scooping out the excess flour.

"What's the matter, too much?" Blaine asked innocently. Kurt emptied two handfuls of flour over Blaine's head. Blaine grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted Kurt in the face with it. Kurt gave a cry of embarrassment before retaliating with the toffee and strawberry sauces. He soaked Blaine with them. Blaine grabbed the bowl in which all Kurt's cake ingredients were and tipped the whole lot over him. It stuck to fast to the chocolate sauce on his head. Now Kurt was covered in head to toe with flour, margarine, sugar and eggs.

"Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson OUT NOW!" The Home Ec teacher shouted.

"I think I need a shower now." Kurt muttered taking a look at himself in the reflection of the window.

"Go get yourselves cleaned up this instant! And don't step foot in my classroom again Mr Anderson. You're a bad influence."

"He started it." Blaine complained as they headed up to his dorm room.

Kurt gave a startled cry before realising that in order to take a shower then he'd have to completely undress. He voiced his concern to Blaine.

"God, they always say there's one smart and one stupid. Guess which one you are." He led Kurt into his dorm and opened Kurt's drawer.

"Hey! that's my underwear drawer!" Kurt protested. Blaine hand him something. Swim-trunks Kurt blushed. How come he hadn't thought of that? They walked back to Blaine's dorm, taking Kurt's trunks with them.

"You're a riot you know that?" Blaine told Kurt as they walked into the shower of his room.

"I already told you I'm not that bad." Kurt said, sliding the shower curtain around looking for the slit in it. He found it and pushed it to the front. "I'm going to have to trust you not to look while I get changed. Can I?"

"Why would I look at you?" Blaine asked in pretend confusion. There was absolutely no denying that Kurt was hot. "Wes or Stephen maybe.." He said playfully. Kurt pouted.

"Say whatever you want.. But never compare me to Wesley Yang."

"Truth?" He asked Kurt. Kurt glanced at him fleetingly before breaking eye contact "I think you are way hotter than Wes." He confessed.

"Cute, but still close your eyes." Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told this time. He knew he'd crossed the line. Kurt cautiously removed his clothes and filled with the tassels on his swim-trunks. It was awkward but it was possible. He climbed into the shower. He wasn't sure he trusted Blaine that much. To lead him into the wall? Yes but to not stare at him? Nuh uh.

* * *

"Why do you take so long in the shower?" Complained Blaine 45 minutes later. He kept having his arm ragged about and at first he didn't mind but after a while it became tiring work for his arm.

"Hey! You try washing your hair with only one hand!"

"I could do it with my eyes closed." He scoffed.

"Not with my hair you couldn't!" Kurt snapped. He yanked Blaine's arm soaking it on purpose. "Hey!" Blaine screamed.

"Shut it." Kurt snapped trying to do his hair. Blaine gave a dull growl. His clothes were already ruined.. so what the hell? Once your clothes were ruined, you might as well soak them. And that's what he did. He climbed in. Kurt screamed loudly and tried to cover himself. He was really insecure about his body.

"Oh come off it, I've seen you in your swim-trunks before."

"I don't care!" Kurt screeched hitting Blaine over the head with his shampoo bottle. "Get out!" Blaine took the shampoo bottle from Kurt and went to help him with his hair. Kurt squawked and pushed Blaine hard. He slipped on the wet surface and fell. There was a sickening **crack **sound as Blaine's head hit the tap.

The world went black for Blaine Anderson. Then there was silence.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I write what comes to my head. I should have chapter 3 with you by Friday :) **

**Don't forget to check me on twitter eternityforklaine21 where my crisscolfer fics are.**

**- J xo. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt panicked. His heart beating was getting louder and louder. He couldn't breathe. He stopped the shower running and knelt down beside Blaine.

"Blaine.." He whispered cautiously. He waiting for Blaine to get up and say 'Hey!' but he didn't.

"Come on Blaine? Please.. Come on! You can stop fooling around now" Kurt pleaded. It soon became sickeningly clear that Blaine was not fooling, he was seriously injured. Kurt shuddered in the cold. Why had it suddenly got cold? Or was it stupid? Was he imagining it?

"If you wake up I'll.. I'll kiss you?" He suggested randomly. There was no response. Kurt slid his hand underneath Blaine's neck and pulled him into a sitting position. He saw a large wound on the back of Blaine's head. Upon removal from the tap, it started flowing. Kurt's hands turned red and sticky with warm fresh blood. He wanted to throw up. "I've been tied to you less than twenty four hours and I've injured you twice." He mumbled. He didn't know whether Blaine could hear him or not.

The say when one is brought face to face with a life or death situation, they portray miraculous displays of strength. Somehow Kurt managed to drag himself and Blaine out of the shower and into the bedroom, even though his legs felt like jelly and his heart was in danger of running out of his lungs. He lay Blaine on the bed and tried to reach the drawers. He couldn't leave the room half soaked and dressed in nothing but Swim-trunks, dragging a half dead boy covered in blood. His mind was in shreds. This all seemed too surreal. But yet far too real. It was so real that it was surreal. This sort of things only happened on TV. In Novels. But not to Kurt Hummel!

"I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional or anything." Kurt assured Blaine's lifeless body, but he was more assuring himself. In that split second, he had wanted to hurt him. He had seen red. Poor boy. He was then struck with a morbid thought. What if he was already dead? What if the boy he was talking to was gone. What if his ghost was watching him and silently screaming from beyond the grave? What if he was going to haunt him. What if he was too late? He sat on the bed, having only ventured as far as the bedside table because of his restraints. He held Blaine's wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. He shook as he place two fingers on the vein of his cold wrist. It was freezing. He felt his own heart stop. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had killed Blaine. He started to cry a lot heavier and fell to the floor beside the bed. He had just killed Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Nick walked in with Jeff following. He saw Kurt on his knees on the floor. His head laid against the bed. He was only dressed in swimming trunks. Blaine was asleep on the bed.. in his wet clothes?

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"I killed him!" Kurt screeched. Nick raised his eyebrows. "I was in the shower, he tried his luck and.. and.. I killed him!" Nick could see Kurt was in hysterics but he focused his attention on the teenage boy on the bed.

"Calm down, I'm sure you didn't kill him. Blaine has a fat head." Nick said as he crossed to the bed.

"I already checked." Kurt sobbed. "Nothing. No life at all. He's dead. He's dead and I killed him." Kurt realised he was repeating himself but didn't really care.

"Should I call 911?" Jeff asked pulling out his cell phone.

"What's the point?" Kurt groaned. "He made me feel like a jerk all his life and now I'm going to prison because I killed him." He started shaking. He shivered and began to howl. He bit his lip so hard, it started to bleed. The salty metallic taste felt like barely a wound compared to Blaine's. He was bleeding a lot onto the pillow. He was going to get life for this. And if he didn't, he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life.

"You haven't killed him." Nick assured Kurt. "Yet.." He then added. "I knew this was a bad idea." Kurt looked up shocked. "He's alive. Just unconscious. He'll come round. There's no serious head trauma or anything, just a cut. He has a pulse. You're just stressed out.. you were probably shaking so much you couldn't even have felt your own pulse." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Nick rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Nice outfit." Commented Jeff. Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's shirts from his bedside cabinet and draped it over himself to make sure Jeff's eyes didn't wander.

"When did you become a doctor?" He asked Nick nervously, he didn't entirely trust Nick's judgement.

"I watch Casualty.." Nick said with a sheepish smile. "And I'm wanting a degree in health."

"Health? I thought that was code for Sex Ed?" Jeff asked sounding so oblivious.

Kurt said nothing. He lay his head on the bed beside Blaine, not caring if he soaked the sheets. He felt sick with himself. It's one thing to threaten the boy but.. He'd never intended to kill Blaine.. had he? They were friends, they just didn't agree on some things.. well, a lot of things. But he didn't want to kill him.

"You want me to tell Wes to call this thing off?" Nick asked softly.

"I want Blaine to wake up." He mumbled.

"Give him half an hour. If he doesn't wake up by then we'll take him to the nurses office." Nick promised.

"No." Kurt said. "I'll get kicked out of Dalton, I'll get arrested, I'll be.." He continued to babble on.

"You wouldn't get arrested." Nick promised him. He then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Wes would.'

Twenty five minutes later Blaine had not made a move. He had not flickered his eyes. He had barely breathed. "This is creeping me out. I'm off." Jeff said with a shudder. He hated silence. He'd rather be on the beach, boogying with the chicks. But that was Jeff for you.

"I'm going to get Wes and show him what his stupid prank has done." Nick mumbled. He stood up and left Kurt and Blaine. Truth be told if Kurt had a choice he would've been out of there by now. Staring at Blaine laying so still and quiet made him want to pass out.

"I wish you'd wake up." He complained checking Blaine's wrist again for a pulse. It was still there and beating strong. He slid his hand lower and held Blaine's hand. He lay his head against Blaine's chest and listened to the beat of his heart. It was slightly reassuring. But only slightly. He tore the sleeve on Blaine's spare shirt and put it on. It travelled to his knees, yet it did not stop the coldness. He felt like ice. "Please." He said ever so softly. "I won't tease you again. I won't bully you. I'll let you flirt? If you'll just wake up." He sighed. Nothing.

Wes and Nick walked in.

"I killed him." Wes said in shock.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Kurt snapped. "You didn't push him. I did." Had he pushed him? Or had he hit him? Had he slipped? Everything seemed so hazy. He couldn't remember. Was he going mad? Was he already mad? Had he by some stretch killed Blaine deliberately.. Been plotting it for months subconsciously? He bit his lip. He couldn't put anything together correctly. He was wading through a fog in his mind that was choking himself. Was he a murderer or had it been an accident? He gave a small cry of confusion and frustration.

"Get the nurse." Wes whispered. "You should have done that straight away what were you two thinking! He's bleeding for god's sakes! He needs an ambulance!"

"Yeah well I think I'm more medically inclined than you. It's a superficial head injury. There's nothing wrong. He's probably in shock." Nick said.

"Well did you consider the possibility of a blood clot forming in the brain?" Wes shouted. He evidently watched Casualty too. Kurt gave a strangled whimper. Blood clot?

Nick looked panicked. "Get the nurse." He told Wes. Wes ran.

"He's dying. He's got a blood clot on the brain and now he's going to die. I'm going to be arrested for murder because I killed the bloody idiot." Kurt wasn't crying and he spoke sarcastically, but Nick could tell he was frightened and upset.

"One he's not dying. Two even if he did.. you wouldn't be arrested for murder." Nick said.

"Yes I would! I think I pushed him. I'll get life."

"You think you pushed him?" He questioned.

"I can't remember!" Kurt cried. "I'm so confused."

"It's okay Kurt. He'll be fine." Nick said. "And even if.. you know. Even if he dies. You wouldn't get life. It's not murder if it's an accident. It's manslaughter. And you'd be tried as a juvenile." He was trying to make things better. It didn't help.

"It's not murder if it's an accident?" Kurt repeated slowly. Nick nodded. "I might have.. I think I.." Kurt paused. "This was no accident." He said finally. "I meant to do this."

"Don't talk like that Kurt." Nick said. He did not believe Kurt would really hurt somebody.

"It's the truth! I hated him! I couldn't stand him! Everyday he drove me mad! Any court would see that! Any shrink could tell you it was a deliberate subconscious act of a distressed mind!" He was close to insanity. He was standing on the edge. The nurse came in.

"Say what you like Kurt. Deep down.. you like Blaine." Nick said softly. Kurt was no murder, even if Blaine did die.

"Liked, I liked! Blaine." Kurt emphasized the D. In his eyes Blaine was practically dead. He would never talk to Kurt again at this rate.

* * *

Midnight came and went. By that time, the nurse had called an ambulance and Blaine had been taken to hospital. The only one who could stay was Kurt. The nurse had bandaged Blaine up tightly. Kurt was frowned upon but there wasn't much quibble. There wasn't allowed to be. Kurt was still slightly damp, and dressed in nothing but his swim-trunks and a too small T-shirt. He sat in the chair beside his bed. He absently fiddled with Blaine's fingers. The only sounds in Blaine's hospital room was Kurt talking and the heart monitor to prove Blaine was still alive.

"Okay, so anyway. I was so sure that the keys were in the garage that I didn't bother to look any place else. I left the garage without locking the door and.. we got robbed. $2,000 worth. Dad went crazy." Kurt laughed to himself. Then he relaxed. "If you don't hurry up and live soon.. I swear I'll kill you." He realised that it was such a stupid thing to say that he had to laugh. Blaine twitched slightly.

"You awake?" He asked Blaine.

"No." He mumbled gently. He shivered. Kurt's face lit up. He was alive. He wasn't a murderer. He wasn't going to prison.

"You cold?"

"Yes." He mumbled again. Kurt reached as far as he could and managed to grasp a blanket. He lay it over Blaine. Blaine then spoke without being spoken to. "You?"

"A little. I'll manage." Blaine opened one eye slowly. He was slightly alarmed when he realised he was in hospital.

"What did you hit me with?" Becoming increasingly aware of the pain in his head. He realised Kurt was crying a little bit.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't.. I thought." He stumbled on his words, unable to control his tongue.

"Be quiet." Blaine complained raising his free hand to his head. "This is a hospital. And I have a splitting headache I wonder why.." He glared at Kurt.

He lay his head on the bed and cried. "Oh come on stop being so lame." He didn't like it when people cried. Especially Kurt. "What are you wearing?" He asked generically. He didn't have anything else to say.

"I didn't have time to change." Kurt whispered. He looked up at Blaine in slight amazement. Blaine smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm fine." He promised Kurt. "Just tired."

"Go to sleep then. I bloody won't."

Blaine sighed and stroked his thumb down Kurt's cheek removing the tears. "Why won't you sleep?" He asked.

"You're going to keep me up all night." Kurt answered softly. He had to keep his voice low because they were in hospital.

"How will I do that if I'm going to be asleep?" He teased. "Oh I get it. I'm always on your mind right."

Kurt didn't respond with a sarcastic remark, nor a bitchy comment or even a glare. He smiled slightly.

"Something like that." He shivered again. He was still slightly damp from the shower.

Blaine saw him shiver. He slid an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him onto the bed. He slid the blanket over him. They had to collaborate on the position, Kurt with his back against Blaine and he with his tied arm around Kurt. It was incredibly awkward because both of them were scarcely dressed. Kurt chewed his lip. "Glad you're alive."

"Hey, I'm glad I'm alive too." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

"There was a scary moment when I thought.. I thought I was going to prison for murder or something."

"Oh come on Kurt, you can't get rid of me that easily." Blaine teased. He pulled Kurt as close as he could manage. Kurt didn't object.

"Oh well. You can't harm a boy for trying." Kurt laughed. It was far from the truth. His adrenaline was speaking for himself. Blaine turned Kurt around and placed Kurt's hands on his waist. "Blaine, I don't think this is.." Kurt started half heartedly.

"Appropriate? Who cares?" Kurt curled up and lay his head against Blaine.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Do what?"

"Die." Kurt whispered.

"I'm going to die." Blaine said with a shrug. "So are you. So is Nick. So is David. Everyone's going to die Kurt. Everyone who is born will die."

"Thanks for the philosophy lesson." He said. "Just don't die while you're attached to me."

"I promise." Blaine promised him.

Although the decision as to whether he lived or died didn't lie in his hands. He promised him. "Just remind me never to climb in the shower with you." He said. "But.. my last view was pretty good." He teased. Kurt blushed slightly.

Blaine slid his hand to Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. He was flush with Kurt. "You owe me one for trying to kill me." Kurt sighed.

"Go on then.. but make it quick." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He had expected what anyone who knew Blaine Anderson would expect. To be kissed. He was alarmed when He heard Blaine chuckle. Kurt opened his eyes.

"You wish Hummel, you wish." Kurt was slightly hurt. Talk about throwing yourself. "No, however tempting that may be.." He slid his fingers slightly across Kurt's lips. "No. I want you and me to call this off."

"Call what off?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"This war."

"We're not in a war you idiot." Kurt said hitting him slightly.

"That! You constantly putting me down." He pointed out.

Kurt looked thoughtful. "And you always arguing with me."

"Yeah. I'll stop arguing with you if you stop bullying me. We have to make friends if we're not going to kill each other." Blaine said.

"Okay then." Kurt supposed it was reasonable. "Friends. And you forgive me?"

"I forgive you. It wasn't really your fault. And we're friends.. At least until we get this damn handcuff off." He said raising his hand. He clipped Kurt in the mouth. Kurt withdrew.

"Sorry!" Blaine laughed. "Gee what a good start to a friendship." Kurt blushed and nodded. Blaine raised his free hand and ran it along Kurt's jaw. "You might have a bruise."

"And you'll have a scar." Kurt whispered.

"Stupid tap." Blaine then silenced himself. He looked at Kurt and for a brief moment he was shocked. Never had he seen Kurt more frightened. Evidently Kurt was scared at the thought that he'd hurt him. He couldn't help it. A stupid moment of weakness. He kissed Kurt. Kurt allowed him to. He didn't know why he let Blaine. Maybe he felt sorry for him. Maybe he secretly liked it. He let Blaine, but did not respond. Blaine pulled back.

"Night Kurt." He whispered.

"Blaine."

"Hmm, I'm tired. In case you didn't know, someone hit me on the head this afternoon!"

"You ever do that again." Kurt told him. "Then I wouldn't hold you any hope of you having kids."

"Got-cha." Blaine closed his eyes. Kurt allowed himself to smile slightly. But only slightly. He pulled himself against Blaine and Blaine slid his arms over him. "Night." Blaine whispered. Kurt said nothing. Preferring to pretend to be asleep.

* * *

The only sounds in the room were Kurt and Blaine's breathing while they were sleeping and Blaine's heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady Beep of Blaine's heart monitor was beeping to signify Blaine's heart was beating, it continued beeping perfectly until exactly 2:46am and twelve seconds. Then there was **Beeeeeeeeeeep... **

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites on this story. Here's a chapter as promised. Sorry if it isn't as good as you wanted it to be. I'm really busy at the moment with work and going to Derby for the weekend. I will try and update a chapter on Sunday, but I'm not positive just yet. Sorry if there's any mistakes in here, my laptop keeps messing up. If there's any mistakes then let me know and I will get round to fixing it. **

**I seen in your comments that some people made suggestions, I appreciate them and we'll see how it goes. As I said, this is my first multi-fic and it's only going to be five chapters long so I may not get your suggestions in. I'm not sure if Klaine will be together or not, we'll see how it goes.**

**Feel free to review, I take all comments to heart and try to do my best at looking into what people want.**

**I hope you like it! I have some Crisscolfer one-shots on my tumblr if you go onto there. eternityforklaine21. **

**See you soon! - J xo**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys, so I got a couple of comments saying some of Chapter 3 didn't make sense. I'm really sorry about that! I wrote the chapter when I was half asleep after work yesterday! **

**I've read through it today, and have edited some of the Chapter. I hope it makes more sense because it was kind of rushed as I have to go Derby.**

**i hope you like the chapter as I'm not much of a writer add i will most likely update tomorrow or Monday.**

**- J xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt opened his eyes blearily. The sun shone onto his face and the birds outside chirped merrily. He was really happy how his conversation went with Blaine last night, glad they could be friends again. When had it suddenly got so hot? He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He then realised he had use of her left hand. How odd.. Coming to realisation, he noticed the handcuffs had been sawn clean in the middle. He looked around. He was sat on the chair beside the bed. Then bed was clean and pressed _wow_ he thought_ Blaine must have been fine to get out of bed, I wonder where he is. _He figured Blaine must of been in the bathroom or something. He waited twenty minutes before become restless.

"Excuse me miss.." He called out to a nurse. "Can you tell me where Blaine Anderson is?" The nurse looked confused.

"I'm only on work experience. Nurse!" She called an elderly nurse over. She walked over. "This boy want to know what happened to Blaine Anderson." She looked slightly sad. "Nobody told you?" The nurse said. Now it was Kurt's turn to look confused.

"Told me what?" Kurt queried. The two women shared a glance that clearly suggested they thought Kurt was crazy. The nurse sighed.

"Blaine passed away in the early hours of this morning." Kurt laughed. Nutters - the pair of them.

"Impossible." He said shaking his head. "He was awake. He was talking to me. He.. He kissed me!" His throat clogged up as he saw the sad faces on the nurses.

"I'm afraid you're the one talking impossibilities. Mr Anderson was in a very heavy coma. There is no way he could've awoken."

"He did.." Kurt whispered. They couldn't be telling the truth. "I remember. He said he wanted to be friends! He told me.." Kurt breathed. "He promised me he wouldn't die." He said under her breath. He sank down into her chair. No. _What is happening? This isn't real. Am I dreaming? _Kurt thought to himself.

A few hours ago he had spoken to Blaine. That was real, he remembered it. Or perhaps he'd been right on the money. He was mad. He was insane. Kurt started to cry heavily. He wished Blaine had never been tied to him.

"The police will want to talk to you." Said the nurse. Kurt's head snapped up.

"No! No police! Nick said.. it was an accident. It's not murder if it's and accident." He stuttered.

"The police will still want to talk to you. We had to emergency cut you from Mr Anderson when we electro-shocked him to try and start his heart again."

"His heart? But.. I hit his head." Kurt whispered in confusion. He was very disorientated. He just couldn't make the connections. Obviously someone with a head trauma can die of heart failure as a direct result.. but Kurt wasn't thinking clearly. He couldn't.

"So you admit you hit him?" Asked the nurse accusingly.

"No.. yes.. I don't know!" Kurt raked his fingers through his hair. He wasn't a murderer. Blaine had told him so! But Blaine would never tell him anything again. He would never again be so cocky and arrogant. He sobbed. When had it got so hot? A police officer walked in holding a pair of handcuffs. Kurt panicked. He'd had enough of handcuffs. He stood up and pushed past the officer. He ran.

* * *

He'd always hated running. In gym class he'd tried everything possible to get out of it. One time he even told the coach he was pregnant, they knew he had the gene. Unfortunately, the coach told the school nurse, who'd had him tested. He'd been back in PE the next week. He felt his bare feet pound the hot pavement. Everything was so hot. He was still dressed in his swim-trunks and Blaine's shirt, the knot in the shoulder was coming loose but he couldn't care less. He had worse problems. One he was on the run from the law. Two Blaine had died. Three he was going insane. The sun beat down on his bare neck. He was overheating, he knew. With the thought of the Dalton Academy hallways clear on his mind, a haven away from insanity, he continued to run. He felt his lungs were about to explode and his head was swimming but he kept running. He had to keep running. The noise of sirens spurred him on, even though they were fire engine's sirens. He was becoming paranoid.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped over the threshold of Dalton Academy and made his way up to the dorms. David was sat on the sofa with Wes on his lap. _When had they become a couple_ thought Kurt. Nick and Jeff were playing scrabble. Kurt had to do a double take. The words on the board read 'Murderer' or 'Killer' or 'Dead' or 'Prison'. The whole board in his room was filled.

"Kurt!" Said Wes in shock. Kurt realised he must look a mess. His hair was stuck to his face with sweat and his eyes were stained red. Infact, it seemed like a lifetime ago he'd actually cleaned his face. Kurt then figured it probably was a lifetime ago. Blaine's lifetime.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick in confusion.

"He's.. dead." Kurt croaked. The heat was unbearable. Hadn't it been cold last night? When he was with Blaine it had been freezing. But then again.. Kurt realised, he hadn't been with Blaine. It had all been in his head.

"Dead?" Whispered Nick in shock. "TRIPLE WORD SCORE!" He then cried. Kurt looked at Nick, he was completely mortified.

"Hello! Dead friend, triple word score! Priority!" Nick screeched.

"We're accessories to murder!" Wes cried.

"It's not murder if it's an accident." Kurt defended.

"You said it yourself Kurt. You did it on purpose. You meant to kill him." Nick accused. Kurt shook his head.

"I didn't. I meant.. Blaine said.." Kurt tried to explain, he really did. Were all of his friends accusing him of murder? He hadn't meant to kill Blaine intentionally!

"Blaine said nothing!" Jeff said. "And he'll never say anything again because.."

"Because you killed him." Wes said.

"You're the one who tied me to him!" Kurt hollered in protest.

"But you pushed him." Nick said.

"You hit him." David replied.

"You hated him." That was Jeff. That was also not true. Kurt hadn't hated him. Had he? Maybe he'd been right all along; maybe it had been deliberate.

"You killed him." Wes announced.

The four stood up and formed a circle around Kurt.

**"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"**

"I'm not!" He cried clamping his hands around his ears. "I'm not!"

**"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" **Their circle became tighter around Kurt and he felt he was suffocating. Everyone's head was becoming one. Everything seemed a total blur. Kurt felt dizzy.

**"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" **He was! He was a murderer! He'd killed Blaine. He was going to jail. So long Broadway. So long family. So long, so long, so long. Kurt fell to his knees and started crying.

**"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!"** they all cried. Kurt lay his head on the floor. Everything was spinning. Everyone was screaming. His head whistled like a kettle it felt heavy and as though it was swimming. Then.. his head exploded.

* * *

Kurt saw stars. He saw the whole universe. He was stood on a star and looking over the planet. Where was he? In space. All around him the sky was a velvety black. It was a little cold to say he was stood on a star. _Wait a minute _he thought _You can't stand on stars._

"Hello Kurt." Said a calm voice. Kurt span around in recognition.

"Blaine!" He screeched taking a step back. "But you're.."

"Dead? Ha. Take that universe." Blaine raised his finger in a classic 'up yours' gesture. "Careful Kurt." He laughed and walked to the other side of Kurt to stop him from falling. Kurt realised he had nearlly fallen right off the edge of the star. The sky around him was not welcoming. If he fell, he felt he'd fall right into the oblivion.

"But I saw.. the nurse said.."

"Yeah, yeah. Nurses think they know a lot more than nurses know." Blaine replied.

"But.. you can't be.. where am.."

"I'm here aren't I? Standing here in front of you flesh and blood?" He took Kurt's hand in his. It was still warm. Kurt looked confused. He had expected it to be cold. Maybe he was being ridiculous.

"I want you to do me a favour Kurt."

"No. Not yet. No more favours. I'm being arrested. I'm getting done for murder." Blaine laughed. He leaned down and placed his lips against Kurt's. This time he not only let Blaine kiss him, he replied. He responded. He snaked his hand up to Blaine's neck and pulled him closer.

"Mm." Blaine mumbled. "Never thought you'd react like that." He sighed. He realised Kurt was crying. "Must you always get so soppy?" He slipped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt against himself. "It's not your fault."

"It is. It is. It's all my fault. It's always my fault!" Kurt cried as he lay his head against Blaine's chest.

"If I told you.. you could have another shot. Start all over again. Would you?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I would! But we're only human. We live and we die. We can't turn back time." Blaine laughed and lay his chin on Kurt's head.

"Maybe you're only human. I'm not."

"Oh I suppose this is where you tell me you're an angel? Or an alien?" Kurt suggested. Blaine stroked his back softly. He pulled Kurt back and kissed him again. Kurt replied gratefully.

"If you had one more chance Kurt?" He said when they broke apart.

"I would if I could but I can't so stop feeling guilty!" He cried at Blaine.

"I want you to do me a favour." He said unabashed that Kurt was mad. Kurt was always mad. He'd learnt a long time ago not to play up to that if he didn't want to get hit.

"What?" Kurt said irritably. He was ruining the moment!

"I want you to let me go." Blaine said gently.

"It's not that easy! If I let you go where will you go? You're just going to float around here for the rest of my life? I won't let you!" He cried. "I'll.. I'll kill myself if you make me leave!" Kurt threatened. Blaine wasn't sure whether he actually meant it. Could Kurt face prison? and the world? Knowing that he'd killed the boy he loved? Love? _OH GOD!_ he realised. _I do love him! I love Blaine!_

"No! Don't do that please?" Blaine begged. "I don't fancy having that on my conscience. Just calm down? I want you to do one last thing for me."

"What!" Kurt cried in confusion. Blaine really shouldn't say it like that. _One last thing_ did that mean Blaine was leaving forever? He couldn't leave Kurt to go to prison. Why would he?

"I want you to wake up." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

* * *

**Here we go, chapter 4. I hope this story is understanding to some people. If you hadn't realized it, basically Kurt is dreaming in this chapter. We will see alive Blaine in the final chapter. I really hope you like this story. I'm not a very good writer, it's just something I do when I'm bored and have some free time. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you to the people who have said they loved this story, I really appreciate it. **

**I will be posting some one-shots again soon, I will also be posting some Crisscolfer one-shots on my tumblr soon! Eternityforklaine21 if you want to take a look.**

**Thank you for the follows, reviews and favourites. I will try and finish the final chapter in the week before I go to London for my birthday weekend. **

**- J xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt blearily opened his eyes. He spent a while trying to get his focus. He didn't want to wake up, reality bites.

"Kurt, thank god!" Wes said. He looked incredibly worried. Kurt avoided his eyes. He looked around. He was in the schools sick bay. Now what was he doing there? Even after being accused of being a murderer, his friends cared enough to get him second best. It was such comfort, not. Kurt started to cry.

"Oh come on Kurt, drink this." Wes handed him an ice cold glass of water. Kurt sniffed.

"I didn't mean to." Kurt confessed.

"Shh, you're not well." Wes said soothingly.

"I'm perfectly well thank you very much. I know what I'm saying!" Wes looked at Kurt patiently.

"Tell me about it." He said.

"Blaine got on my nerves sometimes. But that didn't mean I hated him!"

"I know. I know." Wes laughed. "You guys really get on my nerves too. But if you'd just take the time to admit you fancied each other.." Kurt sighed. He'd openly admit it now. He had a crush on Blaine. Or he had had a crush on Blaine. He was confused. Past tenses were never her favourite thing.

"Yeah I did. But that's never going to happen now is it?" Kurt continued to cry. Wes handed him a tissue.

"Come on, he'll forgive you."

"He already has done. I know deep down he has."

Wes sighed. "Yeah well you concentrate on making yourself well again, yeah Kurt?"

"Will you quit going on about me like I'm sick! Sick in the head maybe. Sick of my life maybe.. But not sick as in ready to throw up sick."

Wes realised Kurt wasn't quite with it today. "You're not sick of life. You're just frustrated."

"No Wes I'm not! I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison! He's barely cold and I'm already going mad!" Kurt was close to hysterics and Wes was beginning to worry about his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked.

"I killed him. I already told you."

"You killed who? Your hamster in fifth grade? Yeah you told me." Wes said pouring another drink of water. Kurt looked confused. What was Wes talking about? Was he completely barmy? Or maybe he was a bit bonkers?

"What day is it?" Kurt asked.

"Tuesday. The 28th." Informed Wes speaking like a child who had been taught to remember her name and address.

"Tuesday.. the 28th? That's impossible. You.. you tied me to Blaine. You handcuffed me to him, look!" Kurt raised his left hand to show the manacle and sawed through chain only to find his wrist was bare apart from his wrist watch which he never took off.

"It's the heat. You're delirious, Kurt." Wes said with a laugh. "Why would I handcuff you to Blaine?"

"Because you were sick of us arguing! You said so.." he had said that.. hadn't he?

"Yeah I did say so. You pushed me so far I was at breaking point.."

"Then you handcuffed me!" Kurt said adamantly.

"Then.." Wes said simply. "You fainted. Like I said.. it's the heat. It caused you to faint because you weren't drinking enough fluids. I did tell you to drink plenty. You weren't doing yourself any favours by wearing what you are." Wes said pointing at Kurt's attire. Kurt looked alarmed.

"I fainted?" It had all been a dream? God damn reality again. Just when you think you've met it's boundaries it strikes up again.

"Yeah which is probably why you're acting a little coo coo today."

"How long have I been out?" Kurt demanded forgetting his head ache and sitting up.

"A couple of hours." Wes said checking his watch. "You're on the bench tonight."

"The bench?" Kurt queried downing his water in one.

"Tonight's the big game. Honestly Kurt!" Wes laughed. "I can afford to skip practice. Blaine wanted to practice some shots with Nick and some of the other boys. He told me to keep him posted on you. He really does care you know." Wes grabbed his cell phone.

"Blaine!" Kurt said coming to a realisation. If he'd never been strapped to Blaine, he'd never killed him! He stood up.

"Kurt! Where are you going! You're supposed to stay in bed!" Wes whined. The nurse would blame him.

"Tough."

"Kurt!" Wes cried. "You can't go out dressed like that." Kurt shrugged. Blaine had seen him in less. Well.. actually he hadn't. That had been part of his sick twisted water deprived dream hadn't it?

"Watch me!" Kurt was already out.

* * *

He was scarcely dressed but couldn't care less. He had to see if Blaine was really here. Was he really here? Was any of it real? He couldn't tell what was what any more. He was trapped. He was in his own private prison. He was a prisoner of love. Damn. A lot of boys stared at him and some wolf whistled in the ultimate chauvinistic manner. He made his way onto the football field, the tarmac burning his bare feet. The setting sun crashed down on him, making everything glow an eerie gold colour. He felt that the heat was pressing in on his at all sides. Or maybe he was suffering from dehydration.. or quite possibly insanity. Most likely a little of both.

There he was. He was alive and well and showing off. "Anderson takes the ball and he drives it up the court. He dribbles past Thompson.. Eat my dust David. He's standing near the penalty area.. he shoots and.." There was no and. He froze. He had just locked eyes with Kurt. He stopped mid shot and went to neutral stance. "Now that you've woken up, sleeping beauty.." Blaine said in his usual 'I'm-obviously-so-much-better-than-you-so-why-are- you-even-trying' tone. "Come to apologise?" He asked snottily. Kurt looked at him wide eyed in utter disbelief. There he was alive and insulting him! "Well!" he said grinning "I'm waiting."

"I am so sorry." He tried not to cry, he really did but his hand flew to his mouth to stop the escaping attempt of the sob. He didn't do a very good job. Blaine's face contorted in confusion. Kurt was crying Why was he crying? He hadn't seriously upset him had he?

"I am. I'm awful. I'm sorry I'm such a vindictive little.." He couldn't speak. His words caught in his throat. The football team looked at Kurt in confusion. Nick was used to Kurt crying, he was probably more in touch with his feminine side than Blaine. Kurt was shaking.

"You're not awful. Yeah you're a little nasty sometimes but.." Nick said. Kurt shook his head.

"That's not for you to decide Nick. It's up to Blaine." Blaine looked confused. He looked alarmed at being asked for his opinion on something to do with Kurt. Kurt stepped towards him until he was inches away. "What do you say? Forgive me?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice." He said coolly.

"Don't be like that." Kurt said shaking his head. Blaine realised Kurt was still crying.

"Why are you being so soppy?" Blaine asked. He'd never seen Kurt cry. Only in his dreams. Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "Oh come on who died?"

Kurt couldn't help laughing. He'd hit the nail bang on the head. "See!" Blaine said with a smile. He dropped the football and allowed Nick to dribble it. He mock thumped Kurt in the jaw playfully, clicking his tongue twice.

"There's that smile." Kurt blushed. "You're pretty when you smile. As opposed to when you're beating me up." Kurt's blush deepened.

"Blaine?" He asked. Blaine raised his eyebrows in response. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "Never mind."

"Go on.. You dragged yourself out of bed long enough to come all the way down here didn't you? You might as well say what's on your mind." He said to Kurt. Kurt raised his hand and took both of Blaine's in his. Blaine looked utterly confused. He was even more confused when Kurt placed his hands around Kurt's waist and lay his head on Blaine's chest. He tightened his grip across the back of Kurt's chest.

"Don't say anything." Kurt whispered hugging him tightly. He was so relieved that Blaine was alive, he found he couldn't stop crying. He really was a wreck. Blaine shrugged slightly. He lay his chin on Kurt's hair breathing in his scent. He could tell Kurt was very distressed and no matter how nasty he could sometimes be he had forgiven Kurt. He had been stressed out because of the losing his scholarship thing but decided that there was no shame in getting a tutor. He rubbed his hands down Kurt's back in a comforting manner to try and calm him down. He succeeded and Kurt's crying slowed. Blaine realised Kurt was only in his PJ's but didn't question him. He just held Kurt tightly. The way he was clinging to Blaine it made it seem like it was a matter of life or death.

This continued for some time. There was a pleasant silence as the two stayed in each others arms. The setting sun shone down onto the two creating one long shadow. Blaine was the first to break the moment. "You're going to have to let me go you know Kurt. I have to train." He said it very quietly.

"Can't you skip practice for once?" He whispered.

"God. You are so manipulative. If you weren't so hot I swear I'd have killed you by now." Kurt had officially invented the reddest shade of red ever. "No I'm not skipping practice. You can shoot a few balls with us.. you know if you want to." Kurt laughed. Blaine released him but slid his arm across Kurt's shoulder and walked Kurt into him.

"But I guess you shouldn't.." He said remembering that Kurt had spent the day in the hospital bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Yes Doctor Anderson." He said with a salute. He was glad to have use of his left hand again.

"No seriously- When you fell did you hit your head? Crying, giggling, smiling. I'd think you're Jeff.. except a hell of a lot prettier." Kurt blushed as Blaine led him to the stands.

"You think I'm pretty." Kurt asked coyly.

"What am I blind?" He asked playfully.

"Well. You've never said so before."

"Have too!" Blaine stuck out his tongue at Kurt. Kurt sat beside him. His arm which had been around Kurt slid to his waist and Kurt lay his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, that scar on your head.. where did it come from?" He asked surveying the wound on the back of Blaine's head.

"When I was younger I slipped in the shower and cracked my head into a tap." Blaine brushed his hair back to cover it. It was the one blemish of his perfect looks.

"You weren't by any chance brain damaged in the process were you?" Kurt joked. He found it creepy. His mind had created a re-enactment of something that had actually happened. Blaine had never told him about it.

"Me brain damaged? says you."

Kurt said nothing just tilted her head up. "Blaine, I think.."

"Oh god. He thinks? I was wrong you're not Jeff." Kurt thumped him. "Now how would you feel if in doing that you stopped my heart?"

"To be honest I don't care about your heart." Kurt said. Not true. Blaine had just ever so slightly scared Kurt. His dream still seemed too real to just brush away. "I care about mine." Blaine nodded and watched as David scored a goal.

"What about it?"

"I think I like you." You wouldn't believe how much energy it took for Kurt to say that. He closed his eyes. He was incredibly tired.

"Uh! Finally one of us admits it. You're not as stubborn as I thought you were." Kurt glared slightly.

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"You're supposed to say, 'I know I know everyone loves me I am the almighty Blaine Anderson and I don't blame you for having a crush on me, but I can't just have one boy it wouldn't be fair on the rest of my species." Kurt didn't breathe in that sentence. Blaine could tell he was anxious of his response. He wrapped both of his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him onto his knee.

"Don't tell me what to say. I don't want to say that."

"Well.." Kurt yawned. "What do you want to say?"

"I don't want to say anything." He whispered into Kurt's ear. He stroked his thumb down Kurt's jaw line. "I want to kiss you."

"Well what's stopping you?" Kurt asked. Blaine realised that Kurt wasn't going to hit him and took this as the invite to continue.

He leaned forward and cautiously placed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt relaxed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He slipped his fingers into Blaine's curls and dared to deepen the kiss. Blaine didn't complain and after all why would he? This was Kurt Hummel! He pushed his tongue against Kurt's lips, becoming desperate. Kurt allowed him. He still felt bad for killing Blaine. After a few minutes the two broke apart.

"Good?" Blaine whispered.

"Hmm, incredibly." Kurt yawned.

"Oh do I bore you Hummel? One kiss and you're fed up." He snapped playfully at Kurt. Kurt didn't get that he was playing.

"I'm tired!" He complained.

Blaine lay his forehead against Kurt's. "I know."

* * *

"Look at them." Wes cooed. David had broken away from the game and the two were stood on the orange hill silhouetted against the blood red sky and the golden sun.

"They make a good couple. You know.. when they're not killing each other." David said.

"It makes you wish doesn't it?"

"Wish what?" David asked cluelessly.

"Wish that.. I don't know. That there really is someone special out there. Someone who thinks you're pretty and not pretty hopeless."

"You're not hopeless." David assured him.

"Who said this was about me?"

David rolled his eyes. "Nobody said anything. But I know you're thinking it. You're not hopeless. Yes you're pretty. Every guy in the school will tell you that." Wes muttered something viciously under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said. Not every guy."

"Oh, I get it." David said, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. A boy. "You've got your eye and someone and he doesn't like you like that?"

"He's my friend. He'll never see me as more than that."

David sighed. "Then he's not worth it. If he can't see how amazing you really are then, shame on him. He's lucky to have your attention."

"He is?"

"He is." David sighed. Wes looked down at Kurt and Blaine. They were cute together. If they hadn't have gotten together soon, Wes would've had to do something very drastic.. Like handcuff them together! The thought made him smile. He stole a glance at David who looked very depressed.

"Cheer up." Wes said. "You're lucky to have my attention."

He raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"God.. and I'm the hopeless one?" Wes asked with a laugh. David's eyes widened and he pointed at himself. Wes nodded. "It's okay if.. you know.. you don't.."

"Wesley!" David laughed. "Me?"

"For the last time yes." He snapped. David took a deep breath and took Wes' hand. He gave it a small squeeze. Wes looked at him in confusion. David didn't have to say anything. Wes already knew it.

"Watching the game tonight?"

"I'm in it stupid!" Wes laughed.

David blushed. "Oh yeah.."

"But I do need to get changed.. Walk me back to my dorm?" Wes asked.

"Gladly." He turned and walked Wes away.

* * *

Blaine laughed. He slipped an arm underneath Kurt's legs and picked him up. Kurt screeched.

"Come on, If you're tired you're going to bed. I'm not having you embarrassing me at the game tonight by falling asleep while I score." Kurt held onto him tightly, not trusting Blaine not to drop him.

"What I'm not allowed to sleep, now?" Kurt complained.

"Oh yeah. Just.. fall asleep on your own time. It doesn't look good to have my boy fall asleep when I'm showing off."

"Oh so I'm your boy now?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

Blaine simply grinned and pecked Kurt on the cheek. "You know it."

Kurt laughed and pecked Blaine on the lips. "And I love it."

* * *

Wes and David hovered over the doorway.

"Well, I'll see you tonight?" Wes asked.

"Yeah you will." They paused. Wes then stood on his tip toes and placed a quick kiss on David's cheek.

"Oh for god's sakes. Get a room!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Is he asleep?" Wes asked peering at the boy who was laid floppily in Blaine's arms.

"Yeah he's tuckered out. I don't blame him." Wes opened his dorm room for Blaine and allowed him to put Kurt on his own bed.

"So are you two a thing now?" David asked.

"Are you?" Blaine quipped.

David shrugged. "Wes can answer that." He ploughed his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see." Wes blushed.

"Yeah well. Me and Kurt are good.." He paused and regained some of his dignity. He didn't want to sound too gaga over Kurt. "I think. I just uh.. haven't told him that yet." Blaine looked at Kurt sleeping blissfully unaware that he was dreaming about the time he cracked Blaine's head open. Blaine ducked down and kissed him.

"We gonna win tonight?" David asked.

"When have we ever lost?" Blaine said giving David a high five.

"Will you two shove off?" Wes snapped. "If you want your star player on the court you have to leave so he can get dressed." David nodded and Blaine rolled his eyes mumbling 'Star player, yeah right' but both boys complied and left.

"He gone?" Kurt asked sitting up. "I have so much to tell you!" Wes smiled.

The sad truth was that however interesting Kurt's story was to tell, Wes didn't believe it. Kurt didn't tell anyone it again after Wes had laughed at him. However he and Blaine had lost the handcuffs and were now and maybe life could go on without the arguments, fed up friends and definitely without the handcuffs.

**The End.**

* * *

**So there we go. The end. I've edited all the chapters properly, if you start from the beginning it'll probably make better sense. Sorry if it doesn't. This is my first story so I hope you like it. I am planning on writing another story soon but for now, if you read 'You make me laugh, you make me cry.' It is a collection of one-shots, which are mainly AU! Also, mainly when they're at Dalton. I love the warblers is all.**

**Reviews are always welcome. You guys are amazing for reading this story. I hope the ending was good. We all love some Klaine don't we?**

**Peace. Love and Courage!**

**- J xo**


End file.
